


Candy is Dandy

by FantasiaV



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP throwing kisses at each other. Sounds romantic, yes?<br/>Well not really, because they are throwing HERSHEY KISSES at each other, not the kiss you thought they were throwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy is Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt creds: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145483694849/imagine-your-otp-throwing-kisses-at-each-other

“CUT THAT OUT!”  
The Ikebukuro apartment, which was rarely ever quiet, was filled with a sudden, frustrated scream. For the past two hours, Shizuo had let Izaya pelt him with chocolate after chocolate. For the past two hours, he sat passively on the living room couch, struggling to read one his brother’s newer articles and under the false impression that simply ignoring Izaya would make him go away. He supposed that he living with Izaya for over a year should have made him know better. At any rate, two hours was far too long a time for Shizuo to hold his constantly waning temper. After the umpteenth chocolate hits the back of his neck, he snapped.  
At the sound of Shizuo’s voice, Izaya froze. At first, he appeared guilty -- chocolate still spinning in his palm as if he was caught in the terrible act. But then a look of great smugness took over his face. It stretched over his upturned lips and shone in a clearly unapologetic smile.  
“Cut what out, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked with an air of false innocence.  
Shizuo found himself holding back another scream. “Stop. Throwing. Chocolates. At. Me.”  
“Me? Throw chocolates at you?” Izaya placed a hand over his heart as if the thought was too vile to even conceive. The performance is completed with a snicker. “I’m only showering you in kisses, darling.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“I… I can’t believe you would ever doubt me. Not you! Never you, Shizu-chan!” Izaya’s dramatics started right back up again. The informant gasped loudly, wounded by Shizuo’s accusation (as accurate as it may have been), and feigned a heart convulsion. His hands gripped at his chest, clawing at the thin, cotton shirt fabric. “Your distrust! It BURNS! I bet you didn’t even look at the chocolates I gave you!”  
Shizuo refused to acknowledge these antics. “I don’t care. Shut up. Just let me relax for one day. That’s all I want.”  
Izaya frowned, but complied instantly. With a disdainful huff, he left the living room for the kitchen. Shizuo wasn’t sure what Izaya’s next great scheme was -- because there always was one -- but decided not to question it. Prying would most likely disturb the temporary peace he had found.  
Shizuo returned to the article with a sigh. His skimmed through the glossy pages, too riled up to actually understand any of the words. He could only read and re-read that same snippets. Even the photos of Kasuka wouldn’t keep his interest. He struggled through the article’s text for some five minutes before giving up. After throwing the magazine onto the coffee table, prying into Izaya’s next scheme seemed like the only other semi-entertaining thing to do around the apartment.  
Shizuo hesitantly entered the kitchen -- wary of what Izaya might be up to. On several occasions, he had walked in to find Izaya mixing various poisons and explosives. One several other occasions, said explosives were going off. Fortunately, when Shizuo peered in, Izaya had neither. He sat at the kitchen table in front of a large bowl of chocolate candies. It seemed harmless enough.  
“I’m here now,” Shizuo said. He plopped into the seat across from Izaya. “What the hell did you want to tell me earlier so badly?”  
“I didn’t want to tell you anything.” Izaya refused to make eye contact. Instead, he held a frown and continued to stare at the candies. He appeared pre-occupied with something Shizuo couldn’t even begin to fathom. Izaya’s mind was typically somewhere far beyond Shizuo’s imagination. The informant simply knew too much and manipulated too much to make much sense to the common bartender.  
“Stop acting childish.”  
“Stop acting childish,” Izaya mimicked in falsetto. He made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a grunt before slumping in his chair. “Tell me Shizu-chan. What did I say that I wanted to do earlier?”  
Shizuo shrugged. “You didn’t say anything. You pelted me with chocolates for two hours straight.”  
“After that.”  
“You… I don’t know. I’m pretty sure that was it.”  
Izaya gave another exaggerated sigh. “What do I have right here in front of me? Hint: it’s in the bowl on the table.”  
“...Chocolates?” Shizuo couldn’t understand where Izaya is going with this.  
“Oh come on, be more specific. You’re such an IDIOT. What type of chocolates?”  
It took Shizuo a second. “OH. You said you wanted to shower me in kisses. You meant hershey kisses.”  
“Did I really?” The corner of Izaya’s lip turned up as his tone grew taunting. “I don’t think I specified. The hershey kisses were just more of a hint.”  
“A hint?”  
“Yes, Shizu-chan. A God-damned hint. So stop being an idiot and don’t sit right across from me.”  
“What do you --”  
“You’re killing me,” Izaya cut him off. He climbed onto the table. His knee toppled over the bowl of chocolates in his clumsy crawl to Shizuo but didn’t the slightest damn. With a small smile, he cupped Shizuo’s cheeks in his hands. “I want to make out with you. Now.”  
Before Shizuo could even think of a response, Izaya’s lips were on his. The kiss was surprisingly slow and full of a certain type of softness Shizuo often forgot the informant was capable of. It was the type of softness that made him forget just who Izaya was. There was no way that the man who pressed butterfly kisses to the corners of his lips could be the same man often found pressing knives into others. As of that moment, Izaya was considerate, pure and radiating warmth.  
“Of all the ways to ask…” Shizuo pulled away after the sixth kiss. He was laughing too hard to focus on making out. “Of course you have to pick the most obscure.”


End file.
